


Взаимовыгодные отношения

by Cheetah_Paradox



Series: дежуркодрабблы [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Body Horror, Hand Jobs, M/M, немного мудоГрейвз
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetah_Paradox/pseuds/Cheetah_Paradox
Summary: Грейвз и Гнарлак ебутся в подсобке.





	Взаимовыгодные отношения

Больше всего Грейвзу нравилось, когда Гнарлак делал это руками. После проклятия, которое вывернуло гоблинские пальцы, Грейвз мог не опасаться его острых ногтей; его хватка стала вдвое короче, человечней и нежнее. Грейвз подозревал, что ему больно, что его страсть перверта вредит не только его делам, но и ему самому непосредственно; Грейвзу это льстило. Когда под конец квартала ему нужно было повысить раскрываемость, всегда можно было наловить какого-нибудь преступного сброда в "Слепой свинье". Идеальным было отправить Тину, а потом, в качестве ответной услуги и поддерживая авторитет Гнарлака, освободить парочку-другую за отсутствием состава преступления или из-за нарушений при аресте.  
Гнарлак коснулся головки языком, и Грейвз охнул, выныривая из своих мыслей. Обычно он делал это, когда хотел попугать или привлечь внимание, зная, как нервируют Грейвза его острые зубы. Трудно было понять выражение залитых чернотой глаз; иногда Грейвзу казалось, что гоблин смотрит на него с ненавистью, но больше ничего — ни вынужденно аккуратные руки, ни кисловатый на вкус и безобидный в размерах стручок, ни сбываемый по дешёвке хороший алкоголь — этого не выдавало, так что Грейвз, кончая, послушно смотрел в бессмысленную темноту, не слишком отличающуюся от темноты подсобки.  
Сомлевший Грейвз дал Гнарлаку прикурить от палочки. В отличие от других гоблинов, тот на такое никогда не обижался; всегда не прочь посмотреть на мою палочку, фыркнул про себя Грейвз. Сарлут в баре пела банальщину о любви. Очередной месяц сотрудничества был оплачен.


End file.
